Happy Gaming
by Robin Laine Fox
Summary: Finn and Marshall spend the afternoon together playing video games. Marshall proves to Finn that he can be trusted. The sequel to a midnight guest. Please favorite and comment! Finn/Marshall


Note: This the sequel to A Midnight Guest. Also, please comment and favorite!

Marshall Lee and Finn were still in Finn's bed even though it was already late in the afternoon. The two had spent the night in bed together, but had not gone as far as sex. Finn had been too afraid to go that far.

In the present, Marshall and Finn were playing some kind of video game on a TV. Both had controllers in their hands and were focused intensely on the game. Marshall was still in his boxers, but he had put on a black shirt. Finn still wore a pair of blue shorts with a matching blue shirt. The two were both too lazy to put on proper clothes and get started with their day.

"Hey Finny, pass me the Cheetos.

"Sure thing Marshall."

Marshall reached into the orange bag and came back out with an orange Cheeto in his hand. He popped it into his mouth. Finn did the same, but with a Dorito.

"Glad your mutt isn't home yet."

"Oh, you mean Jake? Yeah. I dunno know where he is."

"No worries. I'm happy he isn't here. Last night was really… special."

"Uhhhhh… I guess it was…"

Memories flashed back to Finn. Light kisses from Marshall had made him smile, but he longed for more, and Marshall did to. But he would always get afraid when Marshall's hand slipped under Finn's blue undies.

Now it didn't matter. For the moment they were buddies. Doing bro kind of stuff.

"When are you gonna activate BMO again?"

"I dunno. BMO might know what we did…"

"Is there anything wrong with what we did?"

"Glob Marshall. You're stupider than I thought. Obviously there is. We almost had… the s word."

"What, you mean sex? I told you I wasn't gonna do that."

"But we got pretty close to doing it… And I just don't know if this is gonna work out."

Marshall suddenly dropped his game controller and started taking off his shirt, revealing lean muscle. "C'mon Finn. This is how it's meant to be. Let's just finish what we started last night."

"No way man! Put your shirt back on, IMMEDIATELY!"

Marshall quickly did as he was told. "Glob, Finn. You can handle me naked in bed with you, but you flip when I take off my shirt?"

"Last night was a mistake. I was stupid, you came. I thought I would help you. But you lied! You didn't even need help. We're just bros!"

"No we're not Finn. We're more than that."

"Stop it Marshall. Either you admit we're just bros, or I kick you out of this place."

"Ha! You couldn't even if you tried!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a fact."

"Look, I don't want us to fight. Just leave, Marshall."

"I'm not leaving, Finn."

Suddenly Marshall thought for a second. "Alright Finn, I'm gonna do some stuff now to prove you can trust me."

Finn jumped out of the bed in fright. "No way man!"

"Just get back under the covers."

Finn couldn't help it. It was as if he was hypnotized by Marshall's voice. He lied back down inside the bed.

Marshall smiled and watched as Finn closed his eyes. Marshall stroked his finger against Finn's soft cheek. Marshall loved the cuteness, innocence of Finn. Marshall wouldn't ruin this moment. Finn had trusted him and now Marshall had to prove he was trustworthy.

First, Marshall snuggled up close to Finn. He kept his shirt and his boxers on, but if Finn wished, he would take them off to. Marshall had been too fast the previous night. He had to be slower. First he lifted Finn's shirt just a bit, so he could touch the soft stomach Finn owned. It wasn't fat, but it wasn't muscular either. But Marshall loved it.

He waited for Finn to follow, hoping his signal had worked. And yes, it seemed it had! Finn, with his eyes still closed, pulled Marshall's shirt up just a bit. Finn then ran his fingers over the tight, muscled stomach. Marshall saw a small smile spread on Finn's face. Marshall's heart raced.

The cute, little human boy, which all princesses in the land wished to marry, belonged to Marshall, the bad little boy.

After continuing the lifting of each other's shirts, both were eventually shirtless. Their shirts were thrown to the side, a great barrier finally removed. Marshall gently stroked Finn's chest. It was slim, but there was not much muscle. Finn could have easily gained substantial amounts of muscle with Marshall as his trainer, but Marshall would never accept. He wanted his little boy to be soft and not hard and muscled like he was.

Finn seemed to enjoy Marshall's muscled body. He had opened his eyes simply to see the muscles on Marshall and his smile grew upon seeing Marshall's upper body. Finn would often run his fingers over Marshall's chest, simply enjoying the feeling of Marshall's slight chest hair.

Marshall felt himself scream with joy on the inside as he felt Finn's soft fingers run over his chest. The two stayed like this until the middle of the night when Jake could be heard climbing up the stairs. Finn didn't want Marshall to go, but knew he had to. So Marshall grabbed his clothes and like that, he was out the window.

Finn could not wait until the next time his sexy new boyfriend decided to visit at midnight.


End file.
